Finding A Heart
by Talk Kantha
Summary: Kalau kau bertanya kemana seharusnya hatiku berlabuh mungkin seharusnya hati ini berlabuh untuknya. kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong/Jaejoong aku kesepian/Memang bukan rahasia umum dalam grup campuran, pasti akan ada yang jatuh cinta. Seperti aku, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun/Sungmin menarik rem tangan mobil Yunho, dan menidurkan jok Yunho sehingga Sungmin agak menindih Yunho/ CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**WARN! GENDER SWITCH! NO PLAGIAT PLEASE. THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**READ THIS SLOWLY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan kita selalu menjadi rahasia

Cinta kita bukan datang dari langit

Cinta kita datang karena kita menjalinnya

Dengan kesepian yang sama

Kamu tidak cantik kamu tidak sempurna

Tapi kamu yang akhirnya mampu merajai hatiku

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

KITA SAMA KESEPIANNYA

Kalau kau bertanya kemana seharusnya hatiku berlabuh mungkin seharusnya hati ini berlabuh untuknya. kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong. Seluruh cassie mendukungnya. Mendukung aku dan dia untuk bersama. Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita berbibir cherry dan doe eyes yang menggoda dengan tubuh slim dan berkaki jenjang layaknya model catwalk.(didunia nyata dia agak berotot dan kakinya gak jenjang-jenjang amat. Tapi untuk dicerita ini dia tidak mempunyai otot dan berkaki jenjang ok?^_^). Kami bersatu dalam grup campuran bernama DBSK, dan kami berpisah saat Jaejoong bersama Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk tidak bersama SM Entertainment lagi. Kami berpisah. Aku dan Changmin bertahan walau tahu akan dianak tirikan oleh Lee Sooman yang tua itu karena dewi mereka, Kim Jaejoong, memilih membentuk grup sendiri bernama JYJ yang artinya DBSK tidak akan seeksis dulu. Apalagi cassie terbagi menjadi dua kubu.

Hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit merenggang. Aku tak mungkin menemuinya dan dia tidak mungkin menemuiku. Satu-satunya jalan kami berhubungan adalah Skype dan Handphone. Itu pun cukup sulit, perbedaan jadwal penyebabnya. Dimana aku senggang dia justru bekerja, aku masih lembur dan dia sudah tertidur, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia bersama Junsu dan Yoochun sedang menata diri untuk bangkit, aku dan Changmin sedang bersiap kembali mempertahankan eksistensi kami sebagai idol SM yang bergaransi. Tahan lama dan tahan banting. Lee Sooman tidak akan senang jika tahu kami tidak selaku dulu dan kalah saing dengan grup campuran lainnya. Changmin masih berjiwa remaja, masih bisa bersenang-senang tanpa beban menjadi seorang leader yang pernah gagal menjaga keutuhan grup.

Seperti skandal dia dengan Victoria. Skandal wajahnya yang tak sengaja terpotret di sendok. Aku sudah dewasa… tak bisa seperti Changmin. Masa bermainku sudah habis. Aku dan Jaejoong semakin sulit menjaga kehangatan hubungan ini.

Jaejoong… aku kesepian.

~KANTHA~

Lagu Christina Perry, Thousand Years, mengalun merdu. Begitu menghanyutkan dan membuatku sesak. Memang bukan rahasia umum dalam grup campuran, pasti akan ada yang jatuh cinta. Seperti aku, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku seorang wanita yang telah patah hati. Aku berusaha bersama grup campuran bernama Super Junior. Aku wanita yang lucu dan seksi secara bersamaan, tapi rupanya itu belum cukup untuk menjerat Kyuhyun agar menjaga hatinya untukku. Seminggu yang lalu, aku putus dengannya. Dia lebih tertarik dengan Changmin.

Ini menyakitiku. Dua kali lipat menyakitiku.

Mana aku tau kalau Kyuhyun seorang biseksual? Dan dia lebih memilih seorang laki-laki tinggi kurus dan tukang makan daripada aku?! Itu menyakiti egoku sebagai seorang wanita!

Tapi aku tahu, terlepas dari egoku, hal pertama yang kuharapkan saat tahu Kyuhyun sedang mendekati Changmin adalah; aku harap aku bisa berubah jadi laki-laki. Damn! Egoku bahkan mengkhianatiku karena cinta ku untuk Kyuhyun…

Hubungan yang sudah direstui oleh ELF ini berakhir dengan naas-bagiku-. Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku, bahkan saat sedang dalam masa trainee. Jangan coba kau tanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak menangis sampai sekarang? Jawabannya adalah aku harus professional. Jadwal manggung sedang padat-padatnya! Kalau aku menangis dan akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti lalu mataku bengkak seperti mata panda kemudian tampil didepan publik… Matilah aku! Make up tidak akan berguna untukku, karena sekali aku membiarkan diriku menangisi, meratapi, dan tersendu-sendu maka aku tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Perlu digaris bawahi; aku adalah wanita yang lucu, seksi dan cengeng.

BATS! Henry menarik lepas headset yang kukenakan.

"Yak! Sungminie! Lepas headset mu itu, ayo kita kepanggung sekarang!"

"Ne, ne, ne…"

Aku mengikuti langka Henry dengan gontai.

Sepuluh langkah lagi aku akan tiba dipanggung, aku melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepan Henry.

Ya Tuhan…Kuatkan aku.

Aku menghapus setetes air mata yang lolos dari mataku.

~KANTHA~

Dentam dentum music DJ menghentakan lantai dan dinding sebuah bar dikawasan Seoul itu dengan bingarnya. Diruangan yang dipesan secara private, ada 4 orang didalam sana. Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon dan Kim Yoona.

"Aku mengundang beberapa orang, Siwon. Tak apa, kan?" Kyuhyun meneguk segelas kecil soju.

"Siapa yang kau undang,heuh? Kan sudah ada Sungmin disini…" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya putusnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah diketahui oleh seluruh member SuJu.

"Diamlah, bastard. Aku sudah merelakan Ex kekasih ku ini menjadi homo!" Sungmin yang sudah agak mabuk, sedikit berkata kasar. Agak sakit juga hatinya, diingatkan kembali pada hubungannya yang kandas ditengah jalan itu. Apalagi sebenarnya dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak mau terlihat terpuruk sendiri.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Choi !" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat kerutan didahi Siwon karena dimaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun…kau sangat tidak peka!

"Kau tidak perlu memakiku begitu. Iya, kan, Chagi?" Siwon merengut tak suka pada Sungmin, dan meminta pembelaan pada kekasihnya, Kim Yoona.

"Hihihi, jangan meledek wanita yang sudah mabuk, Wonnie…" Yoona mencium kening Siwon.

"Siapa yang kau undang?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Yoona kedalam pangkuannya.

"TVXQ." Kyuhyun memainkan tabletnya tidak sadar kalau Sungmin disebelahnya sedang mati-matian menahan emosi. 40% untuk marah dan 60% untuk menangis.

'Changmin sebentar lagi akan datang…dan aku akan melihat mereka berlovey dovey! Oh Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?' batin Sungmin mengeluh lalu menegak segelas soju lagi, sementara Yoona menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin.

Makhluk bernama wanita memang sangat sensitive kan? Dan Yoona dapat merasakan kegelisahan Sungmin.

'Cho Kyuhyun kau sangat jahat. Bahkan kau tidak bertanya apa Sungmin keberatan atau tidak kau mengundang Changmin. Aku rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya!' Yoona membenci sikap Kyuhyun yang kelewat cuek.

"Kau kenapa, Chagiya?" Siwon heran melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berubah masam.

"Aku sedang ingin memukul kepala seseorang, Wonnie!" Bisik Yoona dengan tatapan kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mengerti arah pandangan wanitanya itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku mengerti, Chagiya… Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin masih mencintainya." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Yoona yang masih kesal.

~KANTHA~

"Aku benci padamuuuu~! Lelaki biseks! Kurang ajar!" Sungmin meracau didalam mobil Jung Yunho. Yunho tetap menyetir dan mengacuhkan Sungmin. Kejadian tadi di Bar sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

'Itu tadi Jaejoong, kan? Dia bersama T.O.P Bigbang…'

"Kau bodoh! Bastard !" Sungmin terus meracau sambil sesekali terkekeh.

'Kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu?' Yunho berfikir sambil memindahkan gigi mobilnya.

"Hiks~" Sungmin mulai menangis dan Yunho melirik keadaan Sungmin yang mabuk berat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho datar.

"Kau tahu, Yunho-sshi? Hik." Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di dashbor,"Magnae nan lucu menggemaskanmu -hik- berhasil –hik- merebut Kyu–hik-Hyun dariku~"

CKIT! Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Apa yang barusan dia dengar?

"Aaa! Dasar Yunho -hik- bo-hik-doh!" Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur dashbor. Untuk saat itu Yunho memilih lewat jalan tikus yang lumayan sepi, jadi tindakannya tidak menyebabkan kejadian apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menatap dengan Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Bukannya Changminnya sedang dekat dengan Victoria f(x)? lagipula kapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun putus?

"Aku- -hik- su-hik-dah putus de-hik-ngan Kyuuuhh…" Sungmin menangis. Pecah sudah pertahanannya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi wanita sok kuat lagi...tidak setelah tadi dia menemukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berciuman sebelum masuk kedalam toilet laki-laki. Sungmin hancur membayangkan apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Apalagi setelah nekat memeriksa, pintu toilet itu terkunci!

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin." Yunho tidak mau banyak bertanya, Sungmin terlihat sangat rapuh dengan air mata yang bercucuran dan –sedikit- ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Yunho menyodorkan sekotak tisu yang ada dijok belakang. Sungmin mengambilnya dan mengelap ingusnya lalu melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Hiks…" lama mereka saling mendiamkan. Yunho kembali memikirkan kedekatan Jaejoong dan T.O.P di Bar tadi sementara Sungmin memuaskan diri menangis. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, dan dari tadi tak ada yang melewati jalanan ini satu pun. Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Sungmin-sshi?" Yunho menoleh melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sudah lebih baik. Sudah tidak bercucuran air mata dan ingus seperti tadi. Sungmin melirik kearah Yunho dengan agak seduktiv.

"Yunho-sshi~" Suara Sungmin sedikit mendesah membuat Yunho agak merinding. Sungmin secara perlahan menaiki pangkuan Yunho.

"A-! Sung-"

Cup.

Sungmin mencium dengan lembut bibir Yunho yang melotot tidak percaya kalau wanita berbibir m-shape ini menciumnya. Ada aroma alcohol yang tercium dari tubuh Sungmin dan itu sedikit membuat Yunho turn on, tapi Yunho masih waras dan sadar 100% kalau dia tidak mungkin meniduri wanita ini.

"Sungmin-sshi! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" Perintah Yunho begitu Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin terlihat cantik walau habis menangis. Hidung dan pipinya yang memerah dan matanya yang agak sembab serta sayu.

"Ti-hik-dak ma-hik- mau…" Sungmin menarik rem tangan mobil Yunho, dan menidurkan jok Yunho sehingga Sungmin agak menindih Yunho. Sungmin kembali mencium bibir Yunho yang sedikit terbuka karena terperangah kaget melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya ini. Sungmin mengulum bibir dan lidah Yunho yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin tanpa menyakitinya. Kalau dia mendorong tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba nanti dia terantuk atap mobil dan kesakitan. Jiwa gentle Yunho melarang Yunho menyakiti wanita dalam bentuk apapun!

"Sssh…Yunho-sshi…" Sungmin menelusupkan jemari tangannya ke rambut Yunho dan menjambaknya pelan hingga Yunho mendongak keatas.

"Ukh!" Yunho berusaha memadamkan gairahnya yang mulai terpancing. Apalagi buah dada Sungmin yang menekan dadanya,paha Sungmin yang menggesek kejantanannya dan ciuman Sungmin dibibirnya.

"Slurp!" Sungmin menjilati dan mengecup-ngecup leher Yunho yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho mendesah pelan mulai merambat ke telinga Yunho yang sedikit sensitive.

"Hen-Ukh!-tikan!" Yunho akhirnya bisa mendorong Sungmin agar menjauh dari leher dan telinganya. Diantara keremangan lampu mobil, Yunho sadar wanita ini kembali menangis.

"Ke-napa…-hiks-semuanya menolakku, hiks? A-hiks-pa aku sudah ti-hiks-dak meng-hiks-gairahkan hingga Kyuuuh-hiks-hyun lebih –hiks- terta-hiks-rik pada seo-hiks-rang namja?" Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya dan Yunho mulai merasa kasihan pada Sungmin, melupakan gairah yang sempat terpancing tadi.

"Ssstt…Sungmin-sshi tidak apa-apa…" Yunho menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks…Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin kembali menangis tersendu-sendu dalam pelukan Yunho yang menghangatkan hatinya. Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dengan penuh kasih. Wanita ini pasti lelah menahan semuanya. Yunho mengerti rasanya…sama seperti rasa lelah dia menahan rasa sepinya tanpa Jaejoong disampingnya.

**TBC or End?**

**Kirana Kantha**

**08:02 PM**

**Jum'at 14-06-2013**

**Wanna update faster? Please review after you reading ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARN! GENDER SWITCH! NO PLAGIAT PLEASE. THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**READ THIS SLOWLY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakit memang kalau menerima kenyataan

Apalagi kau sangat menyayanginya

Sakit sekali…

Rasanya seperti ketika kau membayangkan

Seekor semut yang terinjak oleh sebuah traktor

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

SAKIT HATI

Aku telah melakukan hal yang memalukan! Sungguh!

Bangun diapartemen Yunho-sshi dengan menggunakan pakaiannya, mata BENGKAK seperti habis ditonjok orang, dan bau soju yang menguar dari tubuhku. PERFECT! Oh Lee Sungmin…kau harus meminta cuti selama 3 hari pada manager yang akan mengaum melihatmu seperti ini. Dia pasti akan berkata:

'_Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak professional! Apa-apaan mabuk seperti orang putus cinta?'_

Oh…kalau memang nanti dia mengatakan itu… Dia lupa , aku MEMANG sedang putus cinta!

'_Sungmin! Kau tahu tidak mudah menyusun ulang semua jadwal, kan?!'_

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli tentang ini…! Biar kusarakan dia untuk membayar ganti ruginya saja

'_Ya ampun! Kau diapartemen seorang Jung Yunho, Suuungmiiiiiin! Bagaimana kalau ada paparazzi?!'_

Ya Tuhan, kepala ku pusing seperti mau pecah! Benar…bagaimana kalau tadi malam ada paparazzi? Bagaimana kalau nanti tahu-tahu aku sudah jadi headline di majalah dengan judul yang ditulis huruf capital? Seperti…

LEE SUNGMIN MENGINAP DIAPARTEMEN JUNG YUNHO!

atau,

LEE SUNGMIN PUTUS DARI KYUHYUN?

Oh … tidak, jangan! Publik belum boleh tahu! Bagaimana reaksi KyuMin shipper nantinya?

Apa yang harus aku laku-

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Yunho-sshi…." Lirih Sungmin lalu menengok kearah pintu dan melihat Yunho berdiri disana dengan kaus yang melekat ditubuh berototnya membawa semangkuk bubur. Yunho masuk dan menarik sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin yang daritadi melamun.

"Makanlah. Aku sebentar lagi akan pergi untuk pemotretan majalah, juga kau boleh mengenakan baju yang telah kusiapkan." Yunho berbicara panjang lebar sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam antara bingung dan takjub. Wow, perhatian sekali ! apa ini karena ia dulu seorang leader?

"Kau harus mandi, kau bau."

Dan… Jujur sekali ( -3-;) Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tak perlu kau beritahu pun Sungmin itu tahu kalau dirinya bau! Ups…

"Aku akan mandi!" Sungmin segera bangkit lalu dihalangi oleh Yunho.

"Makan dulu. Kalau kau pingsan dikamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang, itu sangat memalukan untukmu dan menguntungkan untukku." Sungmin memandang Yunho tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia sefrontal itu?! Yunho memberikan bubur itu pada Sungmin dengan tenang sementara Sungmin memerah tak jelas. Wajahnya Yunho itu loh…. LEMPENG sekali saat mengatakan hal itu (-_-) membuat Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu, Yunho-sshi!" Sungmin berdecak sebal.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat, ya?" Yunho memandang Sungmin yang mengerjabkan matanya.

"Ingat apa?" Sungmin menyuapkan sesendok buburnya kemulut.

"Kau…" Yunho terpaku sehingga membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan…"

"Katakan padaku!"

"Makan saja dengan tenang."

"Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"…"

CIH! Sungmin mendecih dalam hati. Apa sih susahnya memberitahunya? Atau… jangan-jangan dia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan?!

Tidaaaaaaaak! Apa yang aku lakukan?!

Sungmin menatap Yunho dengan jangar tapi malu-malu. (?)

"Kau HA-RUS memberitahuku!" Sungmin mengacungkan sendok buburnya didepan hidung Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau." Yunho mengernyit. Perempuan ini keras kepala sekali,sih?

"Apa susahnya sih?!" Sungmin menarik kerah baju Yunho mendekat ke wajahnya yang disangar-sangarin, dan tidak berhasil :'). (Kasian…wkwkwk *Author nongol*)

"Kau nanti malu sendiri." Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Yunho dapat melihat bola mata Sungmin dengan dekat dan bulu mata lentiknya yang membuat dada Yunho berdegup kencang. Wanita ini…

"AISH! Katakan padaku!" Sungmin yang sudah mengira dia melakukan ini-itu yang memalukan semalam tanpa sadar menekan Yunho hingga terjengkang kebelakang!

"A-!"

"HEY-"

BRUK!

"Hyung! Ad-"

Mata Changmin melotot melihat keadaan Hyungnya yang posenya 'ehem-ehem' dengan Sungmin.

Tubuh Yunho tertimpa tubuh Sungmin yang hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran milik Yunho dengan dada Sungmin yang menimpa wajah Yunho. Changmin hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan itu.

And what is that? Sungmin hanya mengenakan celana dalam!

"KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

PLAK!

Dan Sungmin pun menampar Yunho dengan sepenuh hati.

Pffftttt….Poor Yunnie!

wkwkwkwk

**~KIRANA KANTHA~**

Sungmin yang sudah mandi dan kini wangi, menatap Yunho yang sedang dikompres oleh Changmin. Pipi Yunho bengkak, dan Yunho terpaksa membatalkan pemotretannya dengan Changmin. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah…

"Yunho-sshi…" Cicit Sungmin takut-takut. Yunho tak bergeming sementara Changmin hanya memperhatikan kedua orang ini.

"Mianhae…" Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca, dan jiwa gentle Yunho tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita menangis-apalagi karna dirinya.

"Hem." Yunho hanya menjawab dengan satu deheman.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Sungmin kan tidak sengaja…lihat tuh dia sampai mau menangis!" Changmin ikut membantu Sungmin mendapatkan maaf dari Yunho.

"Mianhae…hiks." Sungmin memandang Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya sementara Yunho malah melirik kearah lain.

"Sudahlah, Hyung… maafkan saja. Lagipula kalian berdua sudah bercinta tadi ma-"

"KAMI TIDAK BERCINTA!" Yunho dan Sungmin memotong ucapan bersamaan.

"A…pa?" Changmin cengok. "Tapi tadi kalian-"

"Dia mabuk." Yunho memotong lagi,"Dia muntah dibajuku dan tak sadarkan diri, jadi aku membawanya pulang."

"Aku tidak muntah!" Bantah Sungmin. Enak saja, dia bukan wanita jorok tahu! Mungkin dia lupa apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi ia yakin 100 persen ia tidak muntah!

"Lalu?" Changmin menuntut jawaban. Kalau tidak bercinta mengapa posenya tadi seronok begitu? Lagipula bukannya Yunho Hyung masih bersama Jaejoong Eonnie? Changmin menatap mereka curiga.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Changmin." Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan magnaenya itu segera menghentikan pemikiran konyol Changmin.

"Lalu?" Changmin tetap menuntut jawaban. Yunho menghela napas dan menatap lelah pada Sungmin.

"Cobalah kau ingat-ingat sendiri, Sungmin-sshhi…" Yunho mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengannya!" Sungmin mulai marah.

"Aku mabuk dan aku menumpang mobil Yunho-sshi! Tidak lebih!"

Sungmin benci Changmin! Lelaki ini…!

"Aku mabuk dan aku-"

Sungmin terpaku. Bayangan kejadian semalam melintas diotaknya selancar jalan tol.

Dirinya yang menggoda Yunho.

Dirinya yang mencium Yunho.

Dirinya yang menangis dalam dekapan Yunho…

"'Aku' apa, Sungmin?" Changmin curiga. " Hyung! Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti Jae eonnie!" Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong yang seperti umma keduanya.

"Aku tidak-" Yunho hendak membantah saat Sungmin kembali berbicara.

"Aku..begitu terpuruk dan mencium Yunho dimobil. tapi, Yunho menolakku dan aku menangis…Hiks…" Sungmin tak bisa membendung air matanya. Sialan! Kenapa sekarang ada Changmin disini?!

"Kau mencium Hyung ku?!" Changmin membelalak tak percaya.

"Murahan!" Ketus Changmin. Demi apapun dia tidak suka ada yang menggoda Hyungnya yang merupakan milik Umma keduanya, Jaejoong.

"Changmin!" Yunho menegur Changmin yang keterlaluan. Dalam hitungan detik atmosfir diruang tamu itu menjadi pengap dan panas.

"Kau yang murahan, Shim Changmin!" Sungmin menatap Changmin penuh kebencian.

"Ap-"

"Kau yang membuatku terpuruk, Sialan! Apa maksudmu merebut Kyuhyun dariku?! Making Love dengannya di toilet bar? Siapa yang murahan?!" Sungmin meluapkan emosinya,"Dasar kau jalang!"

Sungmin berdiri dan menyiram Changmin dengan air digelasnya. Sungmin menangis dan begitu emosi kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya.

Masa bodoh dengan paparazzi!

Hatinya begitu terluka dibilang murahan oleh lelaki yang telah merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Laki-laki homo itu…

Aaaah! Sialan!

Pacarnya yang homo! Kyuhyun yang homo! Makanya Changmin mau padanya! Kalau Kyuhyunnya setia, tidak mungkin dia berpaling pada Changmin!

Sungmin berlari kearah lift dengan kepala yang berat dan pusing.

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin menengok kearah suara dan menemukan Siwon disana, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera menerjang Siwon dan menangis sepuasnya didada Siwon.

"Oppa…Hiks…Uhh-huhuhu…"

'Ada apa dengan Sungmin?'

Siwon membelai kepala Sungmin khawatir. Dirinya langsung menuju apartemen Yunho saat dia ditelepon untuk menjemput Sungmin yang terpaksa tidur di apartemen Yunho karena mabuk berat.

Tapi sekarang?

Belum juga sampai, Siwon malah mendapati Sungmin menangis tersendu-sendu

Apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini?

**TBC!**

**KIRANA KANTHA **

**10:28 PM**

**18 06 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GARING GA?**

**GARING YA?**

**RIPIU YA….**

**SALAM PENUH CINTA…**

**KIRANA KANTHA~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARN! GENDER SWITCH! NO PLAGIAT PLEASE. THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**READ THIS SLOWLY…**

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti memasak tapi bumbunya tidak ada

Menggoreng tapi tanpa minyak

Bingung harus bagaimana

Dan akhirnya termenung sendiri di dapur…

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut, chagiya?" Kyuhyun sebal juga saat siang-siang tengah pemotretan untuk suatu iklan, Changmin mendatanginya lengkap dengan penyamarannya. Changmin menggerung malas dan duduk di sofa merah di ruangan itu. Ruangan khusus untuk Kyuhyun beristirahat.

"Kau tidak suka aku kesini?" Changmin merengut dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas. Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin, tapi Changmin kadang kala tak bisa ditebak olehnya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun mulai merindukan Sungmin karena Sungmin selalu terbuka padanya. Disisi lain, dia menyukai Changmin yang misterius dan mampu membuatnya penasaran. Dan Changmin satu-satunya pria yang dia ketahui mampu merubahnya menjadi gay. sejujurnya, sebelum bertemu Changmin, Kyuhyun yakin orientasi seksualnya normal-normal saja.

"Sungmin menyiramku dengan segelas air." Changmin mengatakannya dengan datar dan Kyuhyun kaget. Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang bangkit dari sofa didepannya.

"Kau bertemu Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pindah duduk disamping Changmin.

"Kapan?" Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Changmin. Lelaki jangkung ini membuatnya penasaran.

"Kemarin." Changmin menghela napas. Kyuhyun terdiam dan sibuk berfikir ;

_Bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin?_

_Apa kalian bertengkar?_

_Apa kalian baik-baik saja?_

Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyunnya melamun lalu kemudian menatapnya begitu dalam. Bagi Changmin wajah Kyuhyun itu tipe uke, tapi entah mengapa malah dia yang jadi uke. Apa karena Changmin itu uke terselubung?

"Apa?" Changmin heran melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap bola matanya dengan intens. Changmin suka Kyuhyun memperhatikannya begitu, tapi jangan lama-lama begini…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun memegang telapak tangan Changmin dengan lembut dan menatapnya begitu lembut. Kyuhyun tadi sempat bingung dan heran. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan Changmin secara bersamaan.

"Aku fikir kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, Kyu." Changmin balas menatap Kyuhyun meminta kepastian. Walau hanya sekilas, Changmin bisa melihat keingin tahuan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin saat melamun tadi.

"Ya aku khawatir padanya," Changmin hanya mampu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis…

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir padamu, Chagiya…" Kyuhyun merangkul Changmin dengan lembut dan menyenderkan kepala Changmin dibahunya. Memberi satu kecupan kecil dikening Changmin .

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin yang terdiam dikecup seperti itu. Changmin menatap lurus kearah sebuah lemari pajangan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut, Kyu. Aku tahu kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin daripada aku." Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun."Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Kau tak yakin padaku?" Kyuhyun resah. Changmin selalu bisa membaca fikirannya, jadi sekarang bagaimana cara meyakinkan Changmin? Changmin benar dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin tapi dia juga mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Ah…Kyuhyun jadi benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…yakin," Changmin kembali mengenakan topi penyamarannya."Tapi hanya pada perasaanku padamu…"

Kyuhyun termangu melihat Changmin mengenakan hoodienya dan kacamatanya. Changmin berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Kyuhyun…aku mencintaimu."

CUP.

Changmin membungkuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun selama sedetik lalu berjalan keluar pintu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termangu. Changmin menutup pintu ruang istirahat itu pelan dan bersender dipintunya.

"Sepertinya aku masih harus berusaha keras membuatmu mencintaiku, Kyu. Membuat mu mencintaiku secara sempurna…"

Changmin mendesah pelan dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah lift.

**~KANTHA~**

Yunho pulang dan kesal melihat dapurnya yang berantakan. Cola, kotak pizza yang terbuka, bungkus kentang goreng dan soft drink berserakan di meja pantry nya.

Pasti Changmin.

Yunho memang memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya pada Changmin, tapi, bukan berarti Changmin bebas mengotori apartemennya!

"Minnie…" Yunho melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung…"

"Kau-"

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, Hyung. Aku sedang pusing! Besok saja ya ceramahnya." Changmin dengan cepat melewati Yunho dan menuju sofa diruang tamu.

"Yak! Kau tak sopan sekali?" Yunho menyusul Changmin yang sudah tengkurap disofa.

"Tolonglah, Hyung! Aku hanya ingin tidur dulu! Nanti aku bereskan!"

"YAK! Kau ini tengil sekali, bocah?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin.

Seandainya Yunho tahu kalau Changmin itu sedang galau…

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eh ya ampun Cuma 617 word ceritanya :(**

**Lagi mentok otaknya. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karna saya banyak pikiran kali ya~**

**Maaf pendek ~ keep RnR ya ^^**

**Salam penuh cinta :* **

**Kantha**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARN! GENDER SWITCH! NO PLAGIAT PLEASE. THIS IS MY FANFICT!**

**READ THIS SLOWLY…**

.

.

.

Melangkahi anak tangga dan terjatuh

Mengepalkan tangan dan percaya

Berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan dia berada

Terdengar suara dan terjatuh berdebam pelan

Surat cinta ditangan tiada artinya

Saat dirinya disana dengan seorang perempuan dan berciuman…

Lalu kau bangkit dan membuangnya ke tong sampah

Kemudian tersenyum untuk kebahagiaannya

.

.

.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong senang melihat Yunho mengunjungi aparteman rahasia yang dibelinya. Tempat mereka berdua berbagi dan memadu kasih selama ini. Jaejoong membeli apartemen ini dulu sekali dengan harapan kalau tempat ini akan menjadi tempat ternyaman antaranya dan kekasihnya, dan kini harapannya terkabul.

"Jaejoong, kau wangi sekali." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengendus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang wangi.

"Aku baru mandi, Yun…" Jaejoong memeluk balik dan menghirup wangi lelaki yang dirindukannya. Berapa lama mereka tak bertemu?

Lama mereka terdiam saling memeluk didepan pintu apartemen yang untungnya mereka telah tutup itu.

"Aku merindukan mu, Yunnie~" Jaejoong memeluk semakin erat Yunho dan menggesekan pipinya pada kemeja Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya juga.

HUP!

"Kyaaa!"

"Saranghae My Jae."

Cup.

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridal style dan mencium lembut pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho, dan Yunho melangkah memasuki apartemen Jaejoong.

"Jangan jatuhkan aku…"kata Jaejoong manja dan Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya. Yunho berhenti diantara persimpangan menuju ruang TV dan kamar Jaejoong serta dirinya.

"Kau mau yang mana, princess?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan hal yang sering kita lakukan berdua?" Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pucuk hidung Yunho, Yunho bisa melihat jemari lentik Jaejoong yang berkutek hitam.

"Apa yang mau sering kita lakukan, Chagiya?" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesis geli. Demi apapun, Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita menonton film, Yunnie~" Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit rengekan manja yang membuat Yunho gemas dengan tingkah wanitanya ini. Bahkan dia merindukan rengekan sederhana wanitanya ini. Dia merindukan semuanya.

HUPLA!

Yunho menguatkan gendongannya dan membuat Jaejoong memekik kecil, takut terjatuh.

"Yunnie! Nanti aku terjatuh!" Jaejoong merengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mungkin menjatuhkanmu, Putri Manja. Ayo kita lihat film apa yang kau punya!"

"Kyaaa!" pekik Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengayunkan tubuhnya yang berada digendongan Yunho dan memasuki ruang TV.

"Bad Prince!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho dengan sebal dan Yunho hanya terkekeh geli melihat wanitanya mempoutkan bibir manisnya.

"Hahaha~" Yunho akhirnya tertawa. Ya… dia bahkan merindukan pout itu.

"Huuu! Turunkan aku!" dan Jaejoong malah ngambek karena Princenya malah menertawakannya saat ia khawatir dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

CUP.

Yunho kali ini mencium bibir Jaejoong sepenuh hati dan memagutnya, membuat Jaejoong merasakan kesungguhan dari pagutan yang menggetarkan sendi-sendi ditubuhnya.

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sangat mencintainya dan ia bahagia. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling merindu satu sama lain.

Jaejoong membalas pagutan itu sama lembutnya membuat Yunho tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Jadi kita mau nonton film apa?" Yunho melepas pagutannya.

"Film romantis ya?" Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho penuh cinta.

.

.

See? Bahagia itu sederhana, kan?

**~KANTHA~**

Sungmin mengosongkan jadwalnya selama seminggu kedepan. Dia tak mau makan dan berdiam diri di apartemennya membuat saudara saudarinya di dorm SuJu satunya wanita yang sering mereka panggil dengan sebutan 'Umma', siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul?

"Chagiya!" Heechul sebal sekali melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam didepan televisi yang jelas jelas menampilkan acara lawak yang lucu! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tertawa? Pasti Sungmin melamun!

"Ne?" Sungmin menyahut tanpa gairah.

"Ya ampun! Kau mengurus, kelinci! Ada apa denganmu?" Heechul mengeluh dengan suara yang keras membuat Sungmin meliriknya malas.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku?" Tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Aku berkunjung karena aku khawatir padamu, Pabbo~!" Heechul melemparkan sebungkus roti melon pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka roti." Sungmin meletakan roti itu diatas meja kecil samping sofanya.

"Apa ini gara-gara Kyuhyun?" Heechul pun to the point karena merasa kesal tak diacuhkan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam.

"Pergilah, Chullie…" Sungmin merasakan tiba-tiba matanya memanas."Pergilah. aku ingin sendiri…"

"Tidak…" Heechul iba melihat Sungmin yang tadinya begitu dingin tiba-tiba merapuh seperti ini. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun!"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, membiarkan Heechul berdiri lama disana memandangnya.

**~KANTHA~**

"Jadi Sungmin masih cuti?" Kyuhyun kaget saat mengetahui mereka akan tampil tanpa Sungmin.

"Lalu siapa yang menyanyikan bagiannya?" Henry bertanya pada sang manager yang kemudian menjelaskan bagaimana mereka harus bernyanyi. Tapi perhatian Kyuhyun tidaktertuju pada sang manajer. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya pada sang Manager.

"Maaf?" Managernya bingung tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan pelan.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." Jawab sang manager singkat, dan kembali menjelaskan tentang bagian menyanyi. Tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sangat tidak puas dengan jawabannya…

**~KANTHA~**

"TOP?"

"Max?"

TOP dan Changmin bertemu disebuah butik di kawasan Seoul yang terkenal . mereka sepertinya sama-sama sedang berbelanja pakaian sehari-hari.

"Waw, jaket itu keren." TOP menunjuk jaket yang dipegang Changmin.

"Iya, aku suka modelnya." Changmin tersenyum melihat jaket berwarna putih itu.

"Sendiri?" TOP bertanya pada Changmin.

"Iya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang." Changmin mengatakannya dengan senang.

"Siapa?" TOP ingin tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat Max Changmin sesenang ini.

"Pacarku." Changmin tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau single? Bahagianya. Hahaha! Padahal aku sedang patah hati!" TOP tertawa pelan dan sedikit membuat Changmin kaget.

"Kau patah hati?"

"Iya oleh seseorang yang sangat kusukai." TOP tersenyum, sekilas Changmin tahu tawa itu buka tawa senang, tapi tawa yang menghibur diri sendiri."Tapi aku senang dia bahagia, setidaknya aku telah mencoba untuk mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi?" Changmin menawarkan TOP. TOP terkejut tidak menyangka kalau Changmin akan mengajaknya minum kopi bersama."Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa."

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Sekilas Changmin merasa tatapan TOP begitu menghanyutkan. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar Changmin sempat merasa terhipnotis oleh mata TOP yang mempesona itu. Dan TOP sadar, Changmin mungkin ingin menghibur dirinya dan itu membuat TOP merasa diperhatikan.

Ayolah…

Maksudnya, TOP dan Changmin berbeda agensi, tidak dekat atau saling mengenal secara pribadi. Tiba-tiba TOP bercerita hanya sedikit, dan Changmin langsung mengajaknya minum kopi…

Changmin memang baik hati.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update cepet sebagai permintaan maaf :3**

**Iya changmin jadi uke. Nanti dijelasin why~  
oh iya, ada yang minta sekuel pas dikamar mandi kan? Nanti ya habis bulan puasa :)**

**Kantha sedang menahan diri untuk ga menulis yang nyerempet-nyerempet dulu ^^)**

**Jadi yang minta 'Nyerempet-nyerempet' bersabar dulu ya ^^**

**Terus maafin karna belum bisa balas ripiu nya chingu ._. tapi kantha semangat sekali menulis cerita jadinya~ gomawo ne?**

**Salam penuh lope-lope XD**

**Kantha :)**


End file.
